Computing systems are currently in wide use. Some computing systems host services or other computing system functionality for one or more tenants. Each tenant may be an organization that has a plurality of different users. Each of the different users may use one or more different devices in order to access the computing system.
The devices used by different users may, themselves, have different applications, security components, or other items. An administrative user normally manages deployment of the applications, security systems, or other items to the different devices used by the users in an organization or tenant.
In order to deploy or manage the devices in this way, the administrative user often imports, or creates, a representation of each device used by the organization in a management system and then identifies groups of devices for which the deployment is to occur, together.
In many current systems, the administrative user divides the devices into collections (or groups) based on one or more different criteria, such as the geographic location where the device resides, the department to which the user of the device belongs, and the different applications that may be installed on the devices.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.